vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte
Charlotte is a vampire, whom Damon Salvatore turned back in the 1940s. She first appeared in We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street, which was also her only appearance. She was sired to Damon, until he let her go in the same episode. Charlotte has not been seen since then. Early History 1942 It is unknown how exactly Charlotte and Damon met, but it is assumed that they met in New Orleans. In 1942, after she found out Damon was a vampire, she begged him to turn her into a vampire to be with him forever. He turned her and she became sired to him. She was madly in love with him. He asked Valerie LaMarche to help him break Charlotte's sire bond. Valerie proposed to help him with expression, but obviously failed as Charlotte still felt loyal to Damon in 2010. It is unclear if Valerie really tried anything to help to break the sire bond or if she only used the sacrifice to tap into expression for her own ends. The last time Charlotte saw Damon in 1942, he told her to wait for him on a street corner and to count every single brick that made the buildings in New Orleans until he returned. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four When she saw Damon for the first time in decades, she surprised him with a kiss. Apparently, Charlotte helped the brothers recall the events that took place that could help them find out what is going on with Elena. When Damon found out how to break the sire bond, he broke up with Charlotte for good to encourage her to let things go, move on with her life, and more importantly to forget about him. This left Charlotte heartbroken even if she forgot what had just happened. Personality Her personality before becoming a vampire is unknown, but she was madly in love with Damon. When Damon turned her into a vampire, she became sired to him, doing everything he asked, even if he was being sarcastic or ironic. She did seem to be caring by always protecting and trying to please Damon. Sadly, she loved Damon more than he could ever love her. She was aggressive when she wanted to drink blood and towards humans in general; this actually troubled Damon as he was trying to bond with his brother before his leave. Physical Appearance She is of medium height, curvy figure, pale skin, beautiful, with brown/hazel eyes, and a light brown hair, however in the daylight, she has a different hair color, bright auburn red. Powers and Abilities Charlotte possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses Charlotte had the typical weaknesses of a non-Original vampire. Relationships Damon Salvatore Damon was the stronger romance than Charlotte had in her whole life. As a human, Charlotte felt a great attraction and loyalty to Damon, when she turned vampire, loyalty is returned devotion, and the attraction in obsession. This love, caused serious problems for Damon, as Charlotte became a puppet, unable to identify sarcasm, or indirect. Eventually, Damon tried to break the sire bond with Charlotte, but she was still devoted to him. Decades later, Charlotte becomes mentally unstable but continued her love for Damon. Damon breaks up with Charlotte with the intention that she continues to existence, without more obsession and false hopes. Appearances Season Four *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' Name *Charlotte is of French Origin, but with Germanic roots. It is female diminutive of "Charles " (free man), and many believe the meaning is "petit" or "feminine". However, there is another interpretation - strong woman. Trivia *Damon and her had an intimate past. *Charlotte is one of the most interesting and the only recurring prototype character that has been mentioned by some spoilers of Season Two, Three, and Four. **Season Two - Charlotte would be the progenitor of the Petrova Family, but the character's story, and name did not match the timeline of history, and was discarded. **Season Three - Charlotte's name was used as a way to reveal the whereabouts (cemetery) of the oldest vampire in the new world, Mikael. **Season Four - Charlotte would be Niklaus' former girlfriend, and was described as a woman mentally unstable and dangerous, but the idea was discarded, and in the end, Charlotte has a past with Damon. *Interestingly, Charlotte is considered by many fans a supernatural being - **In Season Two, she is considered a Doppelgänger. **In Season Three, she is considered a witch. **In Season Four, she is a vampire. *Charlotte is one of Damon’s former flames, this meaning, she was sired by Damon. *Charlotte is the first known person that Damon turned into a vampire. *Ironically, the story of Charlotte with Damon began during World War II, the same period when planning the introduction of the Progenitor of the Petrova Family. *She and Lee are the only living vampires seen in one episode and making it out of it alive. *She, Lee, Nandi, and Lucy are the only living supernatural characters to be seen in just one episode. *Given Francesca Guerrera's order that all vampires leave the quarter, Charlotte has either vacated her former territory, or had been killed. Gallery Charlotte147.png Charlotte487.png Charlotte656.png Charlotte698.png Charlotte2264.png Charlotte4756.png charlotte14765.png Charlotte356.png Charlotte2345.png Charlotte3254.png Charlotte3574.png Charlotte3587.png 408-Charlotte.jpg Charlotte5151.png charlotte41475.png Charlotte247.png Charlotte267.png Charlotte-Present.png See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead